Question: Omar did 31 more squats than Ashley at night. Ashley did 8 squats. How many squats did Omar do?
Ashley did 8 squats, and Omar did 31 more than that, so find the sum. The sum is $8 + 31$ squats. He did $8 + 31 = 39$ squats.